


Hospital Playlist

by akabanerosie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, Finally // beautiful strangers, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Halsey - Freeform, Hospitals, I Know The End, Inspired by Music, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Day (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Month, Love Song, M/M, Music, POV Kageyama Tobio, Phoebe Bridgers - Freeform, Song: Mystery of Love, Song: Soon You'll Get Better (Taylor Swift), Soon You'll Get Better, Sufjan Stevens - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The greatest, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform, mystery of love, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanerosie/pseuds/akabanerosie
Summary: Kageyama loves books, but he never knew he would spend his remaining days listening to music until he met Hinata, and how this same unexpected comfort watched him as he walks through the path of his inevitable upside down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Hospital Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I made out of boredom.  
> Inspired by other existing Haikyuu!! Hospital AUs: In Another Life, the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too).  
> PS. Not in any way related to the drama with the same title.

Summer break has passed, and Kageyama finally set foot into his new university. His parents always change jobs, so he spent his childhood moving to different places meeting new sets of people while also saying goodbye to them a little while after. He was always that quiet kid sitting in the corner playing Pokemon. He believed that everything would be okay as long as he doesn't let himself get too attached to someplace or someone.

He roamed his eyes while exploring every corner of the unknown ground he was in.

"Kageyama!"

Confused, Kageyama followed the unfamiliar loud voice that came from afar.

_Bright orange hair, brown eyes, short in height, and wearing the same uniform as me. Yep, I definitely don't know anyone like that._

"My name is Hinata. Your Mom asked me to guide you to your classroom."

"... please do the honor."

Every human interaction was awkward for Kageyama as the only conversation he ever experienced was the dialogues from books he read.

They finally arrived at the room. Hinata knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, Hinata bowed his head and apologized for being late.

_He was late? And that was because of me? Maybe I should feel a little guilty about this._

Kageyama spaced out a bit. The next thing he remembers happening was their teacher calling him to enter the room and asking him to introduce himself.

"Kageyama Tobio, I hope to get along with everyone."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

The teacher pointed at the back row's second seat; Kageyama automatically assumed that that's going to be where his designated seat is.

"Kageyama!"

_It's that same voice again. It's Hinata. It looks like he's going to be my seatmate, tch._

Kageyama listened to class. Just kidding, of course, he doesn't listen. Behind his Mathematics textbook is a Cloud Atlas book that he was reading to ease boredom.

Four hours have passed, and Kageyama did not notice the lunchbreak bell rang as he continued to read the book's pages. A footstep was approaching; he tried not to pay any attention to it.

A tingling feeling touched his ears.

"Fuck off!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd like to have a listen to some piano notes I made."

"Oh-- It's you, Hinata. I- I'm sorry I didn't notice."

_Fuck it, what's going on with me? I should've been more careful. And what was he doing anyway? I thought that it's already obvious that I am busy._

"I'm sorry I wouldn't do it again."

"No, please, don't apologize."

Kageyama hates everything social, from apologies to gratitude and compliments, because he always doesn't know how to respond properly. He doesn't care about whether his Mom recommended him to get close to Hinata. For an introvert like him, someone like Hinata is an annoying brat whose only purpose is to disturb him as he reads a book.

Kageyama walked away in frustration.

Lunchbreak has finished, and Kageyama spent the next four hours of class doing the same thing.

The bell once again rang.

_Finally, I can go home._

Kageyama put his shoes back to the locker door with his name written upon it and changed to his flip-flops. He was about to ride his bike-

"Kageyama!"

_It's him again. This is getting annoying, and it's only been the first day of class._

"Your Mom texted me and said that you live just a block away from me, so I figured that I'd just go with you."

_Your mom, your mom, your mom, your mom. Ugh, I hate this! Why can't she leave me and let me handle things on my own? I'm not a fucking baby anymore._

"I don't have a bike; let's commute from here.

Kageyama put on a smile and agreed; he had no choice anyway.

Hinata asked him a lot of questions, and Kageyama always answers low-effortlessly. He just wanted to get home. He can feel the conversation slowly go awkward as Hinata runs out of anything to talk about.

And it's done. Everything was so quiet yet so loud at the same time. He could definitely hear Hinata complaining about the current atmosphere in his mind.

From that point onward, Hinata wore his earphone up until they were about to separate.

"Goodbye! Please tell your Mom I did what she asked me to do, and she has nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I will. Thank you."

Everything that happened the next following days was a replica. Not listening to class, reading a book, Hinata annoying him, go home, repeat.

* * *

June 19. On what Kageyama thought was another regular day, his teacher called him out of class. His Mom was rushed to the hospital. And he was left no choice but to leave class early.

Kageyama spent the rest of the school year in that plain boring white room. Taking care of his Mom while running errands from the hospital to their house and return. From all the places they once lived in, it baffles him to think that not a single soul bothered to pay a visit to his sick Mom except Hinata, the person he hated most.

And his Mom met her demise. Kageyama felt empty for days.

Some time passed, Kageyama thought he already recovered. But just as he stepped into the university, a shiver sent down his spine.

He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not that he met Hinata just as he was going through a tough time. He wants everyone to leave him alone for once. He wants Hinata to leave him alone for once. But he couldn't say to him for some reason.

Hinata grabbed his arms. Kageyama tried to resist.

"Come, I'll show you something."

Hinata brought Kageyama into the music room, a room he's never been in and never thought he would ever be in.

"You know, I actually want to be a musician when I grow up. With music, I feel free, like an escape from everything."

Kageyama didn't say anything. 

And there, Hinata sat beside the piano, played it while singing _**"Video Games" and "Love Song" by Lana Del Rey.**_

Kageyama spaced out. Strangely, he finds the music comforting. The music that Hinata was playing to him. The music that Hinata was singing to him.

And then he felt dizzy, perhaps he was too consumed by the moment, and then fell.

* * *

The next thing he remembers is that he was back in that white room he's too familiar with. Kageyama looks around and sees Hinata talking to a doctor.

_Ah, so he already found out about it. I don't know where I'd be right now if Hinata were not on my side that time._

Kageyama stared at the ceiling for the next 20 minutes until he heard footsteps approaching; it's Hinata.

"Same condition as your Mom, same symptoms of growing weak over time, and no known cure."

Silence crept. All this time, Kageyama endured everything and tried to disregard the elephant in the room. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, if he at least tried to maintain good health, he wouldn't meet the same fate as his deceased mother.

Kageyama accepted that he would live the rest of his life in this room, not a single sight on the outside world except the sunlight peeking from the window. He was feeling it, and as time goes by, reading has become tiresome. Every page and chapter felt like a rock planted upon his chest. His eyelashes felt heavy that even opening up his eyes take too much energy than usual.

Sometimes, he regretted not being more friendly. He knows everyone but not well enough for them to care about him.

Except for Hinata, he drops by every weekend, and soon, almost every day. He started ditching school for Kageyama. And every time, he would play a song from his favorite playlist for both of them to listen to.

**_"Finally // beautiful stranger" by Halsey._ **

Hinata was about to leave the room; Kageyama screamed in pain.

"Please. Please, d-don't leave me alone."

Hinata rushed back. 

"I won't leave you. Ever. Don't worry."

He held one of his hands to Kageyama's while the other one caressing his hair in an attempt to make him feel that he's there.

The pain eased a little.

* * *

Kageyama sometimes laughed at himself when he thinks about his motto back then:

"Everything would be okay as long as I don't let myself get too attached to someplace or someone."

_But now, look at me. Miserable. Treating the hospital like it's home. And finding someone's care comforting- someone that I once was so annoyed with._

_**"Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens.** _

He's scared. He tried not to show it, but he was sure Hinata knows. Not about the inescapable march of life finally coming to an end, but about his farewell.

_What would I be doing then? What would be my final words? Would I be in pain? Or do I suddenly not wake up? Will he still be on my side by then?_

That same thought haunts him every night at sleep and wakes him up like an alarm as he regains consciousness.

**_"Soon You'll Get Better" by Taylor Swift._ **

He's still not ready. He regrets not doing a lot of things. But of all of it, he regrets not spending more time with Hinata.

He's the only one that stayed. And still thinks about him every day. They conquered the same pain, listened to the same music, and shared the very same moment. But he's not so certain they would be able to get past what's about to come.

7:42 in the morning. Hinata woke up and prepared breakfast for himself. In the past days, Kageyama grew too weak that he's only feeding off an IV tube.

Kageyama could feel it. He doesn't exactly know when but he knows it's near. He feels powerless. He couldn't do anything to ease the pain that he's in. And the pain that he knows Hinata's about to go through.

He reached out Hinata's hands; he struggled to speak.

"Sing... s-sing for me... Please..."

Hinata, who has nothing in mind but to grant his every wish, sings _**"The greatest" by Lana Del** **Rey.**_

 _Pretty._ Kageyama said to himself.

But his hearing worsens as every second passes by. And he lost his sense of surroundings.

At the last chorus, he could only hear the silent rise and fall of his heartbeat that's also reflected on the monitor that Hinata is looking at as he sings.

He sensed teardrops fall on his cheeks. Kageyama closed his eyes and slowly fell into a sleep-like state. Nothing but cries coming from directions he couldn't tell where, muted yet felt so clear, distant yet felt so near. He never woke up again.

**_"I Know The End" by Phoebe Bridgers._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Songs featured in this story:  
> "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0fBSs3fRoh1yJcne77fdu9?si=DgFy-qoTQs-xmX8Y5mEyYg  
> "Love song" by Lana Del Rey  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5tyMJlMqaggzvuX7TtlrTe?si=LHIJ6IkzQDKR7EIT80HPMg  
> "Finally // beautiful stranger" by Halsey  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/42SOtYBdnfj9zEdZSlAq5k?si=vaUD24qnQy6inPfun0hYNQ  
> "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4HbeGjbt7u3pvwDk1vN7P0?si=1atsWjoXQ4uhjWps2he6WQ  
> "Soon You'll Get Better" by Taylor Swift  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4AYtqFyFbX0Xkc2wtcygTr?si=PQR1omIYS8iJvoTTzSXC1w  
> "The greatest" by Lana Del Rey  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6ERZ30cRjVWGtVLhczX9aL?si=UezX2phxQQKAleSuVSU34A  
> "I Know The End" by Phoebe Bridgers  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3cr3oAP4bQFNjZBV7ElKaB?si=LorPhZasQzKL3C5ZTYnZ4w
> 
> Full playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16L2HjoAlRlEVJ2SAvYFb3?si=sNjeXjSmRw6I-tJanejq1g


End file.
